


Heartbreaker

by Anonymous



Series: Vent fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Purposely putting lowercase, Sad, i want to be loved :(, lowercase intended, no comfort, please i just want my best friend to love me back, short asf, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: his heart ached to be loved by him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Vent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: anonymous





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> high school au

looking at sapnap, who was laughing and talking with george, ant and bad, his heart ached to be with sapnap.

tubbo came up behind him, tapping his shoulder. dream turned around to face the younger sophomore. “yes, tubbs?”

“are you okay, dream?” he asked as he looked up at the older junior. 

“oh, yeah, im okay.” dream murmured, letting a laugh behind his mask. he rearranged it so now it was laying on the side of his head.

“no youre not.” tubbo accused as he narrowed his eyes. dream smiled awkwardly.

“yes i am.”

“No youre-”

“tubbo, please, can we drop this?” dream pleaded. it seemed that sapnap, george, bad and ant had disappeared.

tubbo seemed to notice, and he could only sigh. “..okay..”

“..thanks.”

“if anythings wrong, you gotta tell me, okay dream? because- because i really care about you.”

“..yeah, i know.”

~~

Months later, it was announced that sapnap and george were together now.

their entire friend group supported them.

even dream.

but still, he heart cried and ached. he wish he could be george. 

he wished sapnap loved him instead.

~~

only some people knew dream had absolutely fallen for sapnap.

such as tubbo, techno and bad. 

and yet.

there was nothing they could do.

except for comforting their heartbroken friend.

~~

it had been a full year since sapnap and george had gotten together.

dream tried getting himself a girlfriend, but that only worked out for a month. she broke all contact with him because she never really loved him in the first place.

everyday, dream would suffer looking at sapnap and george, knowing that he wont love him back.

after all, 

who would want to love dream in the first place?


End file.
